Not His to Take
by Decepticon Skywhip
Summary: After Steve suddenly spawn in their peaceful world, why is everything changing? Skeletons are growing restless in the dessert, Zombies are coming from the deep darkness, Spiders are attacking anything that moves, and the Creepers are coming out from the trees. Even worse, the Enderman are starting to loose control of the Enderdragon, and Herobrine...has returned. RATING WILL RISE!
1. Prologue

_**Not His to Take**_

_A Minecraft Tale from a Creeper's Point of Veiw_

Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT**

**Summary:**

A story of love, loss, war, and lore. After Steve suddenly spawn in their peaceful world, why is everything changing? Skeletons are growing restless in the dessert, Zombies are coming from the deep darkness, Spiders are attacking anything that moves, and the Creepers are coming out from the trees... Even worse, the Enderman are starting to loose control of the Enderdragon, and Herobrine has returned...** Will this all be resolved, or will they loose this world?**

**_PAIRING SOON!_  
**

**Rated: T**

* * *

Normal;

_Thoughts;_

**Steve, Notch, or Herobrine; **

Normal mobs(pigs, sheep, etc.) ;

_Mob Tongue(Creeper, Enderman, etc.)_

* * *

Ratha's POV

_War._

She never thought it would come to this. She was highly mistaken. Like a virus; they had spread across the land, killing the peaceful, separating families, burning forest, raiding, looting…

All because they had let one, just _one_, live.

Steve.

Steve, Ratha knew, was a problem from the start. The first thing he had done when he had showed up out of nowhere was start tearing the forest; the beautiful forest creepers had tended and guarded for so long, and building. They had let that slide, but he was pushing the envelope when he started mining with a crud pick-axe. Then, one night, he came out of the mine and one of the guardians, Harri, was near the cave…

..and he killed him; flat out stabbed him in the back. Harri was my brother.

That's what made the creepers so angry, why we decided to alert the council. Alarmingly, we found he had been attacking all the mobs, from peaceful pigmen to vicious spiders. Only the enderman hadn't been struck since they rarely were only in caves for a short amount of time, and those who came from their dwellings stayed in the dessert and grassland. Only a few came into the thick forest, most were friends with us creepers. They had nothing to report.

The council wasn't sure what to do. Arguing went on for hours as they tried to figure what to do. It was pretty simple to her, kill the bastard. But the thick-skulled idiots didn't understand.

Then, Herobrine came from nowhere, and Ratha knew it was serious. Steve needed to be stopped. But, they could already be too late. Of course, she was stepping too far ahead of the story. To understand it all, you have to go back, back to before Steve even came, before Ratha was born…

…to the victory of Herobrine.

* * *

**OK, yeah, the chapter is really short and noob, but it bedtime here, I'm tired, and I just got yelled at by a very annoyed father… The next chapter WILL be a heck of a lot longer and better. I promise!**


	2. Spawning

**Summary:**

A story of love, loss, war, and lore. After Steve suddenly spawn in their peaceful world, why is everything changing? Skeletons are growing restless in the dessert, Zombies are coming from the deep darkness, Spiders are attacking anything that moves, and the Creepers are coming out from the trees... Even worse, the Enderman are starting to loose control of the Enderdragon, and Herobrine has returned...** Will this all be resolved, or will they loose this world?**

**Rated: T**

* * *

Normal;

_Thoughts;_

**Steve, Notch, or Herobrine; **

Normal mobs(pigs, sheep, etc.) ;

**_Mob Tongue(Creeper, Enderman, etc.)_**

* * *

**Chapter 1, Ratha's POV**

It had just been a normal day in our world. Ratha was on the outskirts of the forest near the jungle. How had she gotten there? Quite simple, she lost a bet. Now had to friggin' bait a ocelot out of the jungle. Man, how they scared her, but her brother was fine with them. He was probably only one of the few that never had a problem with cats. He would just tell Ratha_** 'They just think you're a tree. If you stay in the bushy area, they won't bother you. But to bait one out, just come up behind them, hiss, and then run.'**_

Easy for _him _to say. She'd only done this once and got the crap beat outta her by three of 'em.

As Ratha slinked through the jungle, she kept her alleged 'ears' open, in case one of the cats should dive-bomb her. Jumping cautiously from leaf-block to leaf-block, she knew that the jungle was the official place that all the creatures in this world would come and hang out, since there was no direct sunlight. She heard a distinct hissing-clatter noise, and looked up. High above her in a tree, a Spider-Jockey sat, watching her. No noise was made, save the occasional quiet screech from the spider, until Ratha gestured her in a bobbing up way, asking permission to speak.

**"**_**What is is you seek?**" _asked the Spider-jockey in his deep but grinding voice. It sound like someone was speaking though a very old speaker.

**"_I need to find a Ocelot and bait it out of the jungle," _**she said, getting to the point.

**"_I thought Creeper-kind were afraid of Ocelot."_**

**"_True, true, but I lost a bet, and must keep my end of the deal."_**

**"_You went to the Silverfish races again, didn't you, Ratha?" _**said the jockey, cackling. Ratha instantly knew who it was.

**"_If you want to know so bad, Gru-Siam, you could have just asked."_**

**"_Nah, I wanted to know how long it would take you to recognize me."_**

With a laugh, Gru-Siam spurred his spider, and it gracefully climbed down the leaf-block, then jumped near where she was standing. When on their mounts, Skeletons were nearly a block taller than creepers, so they had some height and mass advantages, but they could be much stupider at times. He smirked at Ratha, and she sighed.

**"_I was at the Iron Golem smash-down near the North Village. My golem was about to win, but he had taken to much damage to his left arm already. He had no blocking arm left, so his head got taken off."_**

Gru-Siam made a weird face, **"_Why do you never just bet minerals or anything?"_**

**"_Because maybe I didn't have the time or permission to go into the mines?"_**

**"_The zombies are restless?"_**

**"_Yeah, somethings got to 'em."_**

**"_They're probably running out of food , which mean soon enough they'll come the the surface for food."_**

**"**_**No, something else has got to them. They said something about the Wither prophet raving again."** _

Gru-Siam stiffed, and the spider beneath him let out a chilling hiss-screech. Petting his mount's neck to calm him, he gave Ratha a worried look,** "**_**If you hear a single word that he says, take it to heart and tell anyone that will listen. Last time The Prophet spoke, it was before the Wars of the Gods. That is the reason most of us mobs are here today. We didn't head the words, and chose the wrong side."** _

Ratha nodded, **"**_**I will. Now, can you tell me where the nearest ocelot is?"** _

His hostility gone, he did what Ratha thought was a smile,** "_Sure. Follow me."_**

* * *

The Ocelot was right there, sitting next to the river, staring intently into it. Ratha looked at it through the bushes, and looked behind her. Gru-Siam was perched in a nearby tree, and he gave her the bow-up, which meant good luck and don't die. She turned back towards her prey, took a deep breathe, and stepped out silently.

The Black and White Ocelot sat unsuspecting, still staring at the water as the creeper crept up. Ratha knew the quick escape route from here, and knew that the cat would most likely chase her after doing this. Closer and closer she crept, listening the the water rush, the cat twitch, and the wind blow though the...

_Wait a minute, _she froze. Wind, even those with the power to knock over trees, never was able to make it this deep into the jungle. It could, but it would never be that loud, or be coming _from_ the direction of deeper jungle.

Something was wrong, something was terribly wrong.

Suddenly, from above the water, a bright light flash, scaring the creeper and throwing her back. Ratha slammed into the leaf-blocks, opening her eyes with a curse, and froze in terror. Above the water floated a glowing white figure that looked like a zombie. But the figure was just plain white, no face, eyes, nothing. The wind kicked back up again, and this time, she swore she heard voices in it. The light flashed again, blinding her temporally, and she heard something fall into the grass near her.

Opening her eyes, Ratha saw a zombie lying in the grass, face up. But this zombie was different. His skin wasn't green like the others, but a brown like the trees around him. The clothing he was wearing was also in much better shape, and his chest rose and fell. Creeping ever closer, she was standing right next the the thing now, and bent down to look into it's face...

...and the thing opened it's eyes. These eyes were not black, they were like the eyes of a villager, and that's when she realized what this was.

A human, one of the purest servants of Notch himself.

Both the Creeper and Human screamed. In lighting speed, Ratha was running like a Iron-Golem was after her towards where Gru-Siam was. Looking up, she saw sheer terror in his eyes too, but he was already drawing his bow back and spurring his mount down the trees. She heard a yell of pain, and turned to see the human with an arrow buried in his arm, now running away from both of the mobs. Gru-Siam was chasing him down, but Ratha didn't want to stick around. Instead, she turned and ran.

She needed to tell the others what happened.

* * *

Out of breath, she burst into the forest area. The sun was beginning to set, which meant she had been gone all day. Sleep was going to be a pain, but that didn't matter right now. Moving as fast as her four legs could carry her, she finally made it to the boundary line of her tribe. Before she could even cross, two other creeper slinked right out of the foliage. One just so happened to be her brother, Harri.

**"_Ratha? What are you doing? What's wrong?" _**he asked, rushing to her side to help keep her standing.

**"_Jungle...Gru-Siam...chased...human..."_**she gasped, and felt her brother bristle.

**"_What?"_**

**"_Humans...have...spawned..." _**she continued gasping, and then felt her brother nudge her forwards over the boundary line.

**"_Jalo, I need to take my sister to our homes. I'll be right back. Ok?"_**

**"_That's fine," _**said the other Creeper, and without hesitation they left.

It took only minutes to get there, half of the residents of that tribe where already up, and looked in wonder or sarcasm at Ratha. At first she wondered where she was going, since her adrenaline was now wearing off and making her woozy. Harri pushed her inside, and she realized it was the Enderman Healer's cave. But why was she here? She needed to tell...

..but that was when the pain hit her, making her look down the see the entire front of her body was scorched, and numerous scratches and cuts littered her body. Her entire back and head pounded in pain of being slammed into the tree when the light first flashed. She guessed her adrenaline had been pumping so much she didn't pay close attention to the objects she could injure herself on or how much pain they could cause.

Lermore, a dark-blue eyed Enderman, stepped out from his private quarters behind the moss-blanket, and then sighed,** "_What happened _this _time?"_**

**"_She was in the jungle, and she said something spawned. Whatever it was it scared her so bad she ran all the way here and wasn't paying attention to what she was running through. Apparently whatever spawned burned her too."_**

**"_It looks like she tried to hug a Blaze then fell in a gravel pit... Quick, get her on these blocks. It look's like she'll pass out any second."_**

Ratha, with the help of Harri, stepped onto the stone slab next to two table-like things near the far corner, and then got onto the bed. Since creepers didn't lie down much, she leaned against the wall at the head of 'bed' and slide down it till her short legs gently slide out from under her and she sat on her bum. Tiredness was now seeping into her, and her eye fluttered. Herri noticed.

**"_Can she fall asleep?" _**

**"_No," _**said Lermore, **_"I need her to tell me what she saw and if she can't feel certain parts of herself. The scorching might have cause more than skin damage."_**

**"_Well, my entire body is in pain right now. Does that help with the second part?"_**

Lermore chuckled, walking over then teleporting a small crafting table with some ointments and tools on it next to him. He grabbed one of the bowls filled with a red liquid inside it and put it to Ratha's mouth . **"_Drink," _**he said, and Ratha made a face as she drank it.

**"_What is it?" _**

**"_Pain-Killer mixed with a little red mushroom. It will ease the pain and help you stay awake for a while. Now tell me, what did you saw..."_**

As Ratha explained everything, she watched the two's face. They'd occasionally stiffen or look at her like she was mad, or Lermore interrupt her to ask her if she could still feel something. After she finished, she noticed Lermore was almost done, and was just putting on some blue gel on her chest where she was severely burned. Ratha hissed in pain and shock as soon as it touched her, and then let out a squeak of surprise when he moved very quick and pushed against the back of her head where her spine and skull connected. She knew what he was doing, cutting off the nerve that triggered the chemicals in her body that would make her explode.

Creepers could explode multiple times during their lifespan, and Lermore had experienced a few in his younger days. After studying the build and autonomy of a creeper better, he learned if he moved fast enough, he could keep a creeper from exploding if he pressed down on the primary nerve. It would then cut of any signals from the brain going to her chemical organ, but it could give the patient a major headache if he cut it off for too long or hard, or possible even keep them from exploding at all.

After a few moment, he took the pressure of the nerve, and Ratha felt slightly light-headed.

**"_Alright, Ratha, I wanted you to stay in here and sleep for a bit. That pain-killer is working so fast you won't be able to walk twenty feet. Harri, go back to your post. I'm going to go talk to our leader._"**

**"_Yes sir," _** Harri and Ratha said simultaneously, making him smile, and the two left, leaving her alone on the bed. She let out a sigh, slide down till she was lying on her back, and closed her eyes


	3. Attractions

**Summary:**

A story of love, loss, war, and lore. After Steve suddenly spawn in their peaceful world, why is everything changing? Skeletons are growing restless in the dessert, Zombies are coming from the deep darkness, Spiders are attacking anything that moves, and the Creepers are coming out from the trees... Even worse, the Enderman are starting to loose control of the Enderdragon, and Herobrine has returned...** Will this all be resolved, or will they loose this world?**

**Rated: T**

* * *

Normal;

_Thoughts;_

**Steve, Notch, or Herobrine; **

Normal mobs(pigs, sheep, etc.) ;

**_Mob Tongue(Creeper, Enderman, etc.)_**

* * *

******Chapter 3, Ratha's POV**

Ratha awoke, looking straight up at the roof, and trying to remember why she was in the Healer's cave. The events of earlier slammed into her like a wall in a dark cave, and she cursed as she sat up. Seconds later, Lermore was in the cave and helping her off the bed. She started, almost falling off, and grunted.

"_**I really wished you'd warn me before you teleport out of nowhere. It can cause quite a few painful reactions from us creeper-kind."**_

"_**Suuuurrrreeee it will. Come one, Ildago wants to see you," **_he said, making Ratha stiffen. Lermore noticed, "_**What's wrong?"**_

"_**Is Darrem there?"**_

"_**Why wouldn't he be?"**_

Ratha let out a feral hiss, stating her unhappiness. Darrem was like a stalker-ex-boyfriend, and the Eastern Tribes' future leader. He could do no wrong in his father's eyes, which made him the brat of the clan. He had most of the young females of the clan after him cause of his looks and his current status as future-leader, but Darrem paid them no head, and continued 'creeping after' Ratha. The absolute irony.

As the Ender-Healer and Creeper made their way to the Main Hut, and few other creepers decided to tag along to see what was going on. It was mid-night, so some of the other mobs where here too. On her way, Ratha saw her friends, DaVe, Monti, and Shell, standing by her brother near the hut. Ildago stood right outside his hut too, and on his right side was his brat boy, Darrem.

"_**Good evening Ratha," **_said Ildago, and she bowed respectfully.

"_**Good evening ma lord. I bring you dire news."**_

"_**As I have heard. Tell me, was it just your who saw it, or was anyone else there?"**_

"_**Yes, a spider-jockey named Gru-Siam was there. He helped me get away."**_

"_**Do you know if he lives or not?"**_

"_**I am unsure. I ran before I could find out."**_

He nodded, then looked at Lermore, "_**Do you think your kind can help us in any way to see if the Jockey is still alive?"**_

Lermore nodded, then turned toward his cave, and gestured his head. Ratha spotted a enderman standing near the entrance, a young... _attractive_ male enderman. To her surprise and slight horror, he decided to teleport _right next_ to her. He was a little over three blocks tall and had a well built torso and arms. His arms seemed slightly shorter than Lermore's were, but much thicker. Even though his legs were nicely-built too, they seemed a tad bit long. His eyes shone a deep purple, as were his End-Stars that drifted around him. Around his neck hung a enderpearl on a silver string. At first she wondered why he'd have his exposed, but then realized it might not be _his. _It could be anything from a family heirloom to a prize taken off someone.

"_**This is Saullu, my nephew. He will gladly go and find the Jockey for you."**_ said Lermore, and Saullu nodded, and looked at her, slightly smiling. Ratha couldn't help but smile back.

**Saullu's POV**

"_**The Eastern tribe while forever appreciate this, Saullu," **_said the Creeper-Lord Ildago, Saulu believed. He nodded respectfully, and looked at the small female creeper at his side. She was slimmer and her body was straighter, unlike most who hunched over. She had deep black eyes like obsidian but with a drop on red in them, and her legs were short than most. She didn't have the normal frown on her face, it was in-between a smile and straight-face. He had to wonder had he met this creeper before, because she was vaguely familiar.

Saullu smiled at her out of politeness, and she smiled back, but he noticed below her eyes on her cheeks were turning brown. Was she..._blushing? _Saullu quickly looked away. _Awkward..._

"_**Saullu, would you mind taking Ratha back to my cave? No teleporting though. I need to talk to Ildago privately."**_

"_**I wouldn't mind at all," **_said Saullu in young husky voice, and he caught a glimpse of Ratha. She seemed to be slightly amazed, but the color on her cheeks was still there. Saullu turned so he was facing her, and they made eye contact for a brief moment. Great Notch, she was..._rather attractive_. "_**Ma'am Mosul?" **_he said, gesturing his arms back to the cave. She smiled more, showing a little bit of her bright white fangs and started walking towards it. _Score one for Saullu._

As they walked, a few other creepers bothered to glance at the two. The few who did didn't even see it as something. They must have thought it was Lermore. The ones who _did _pay attention stared for quiet a while as they made their way to the cave. Ratha stepped in, but Saullu didn't follow, considering he had to go find someone.

"_**So, what is the name of this Jockey?" **_he asked, and she turned to look as him.

"_**Gru-Siam. You'll find him if you know what fermented apples smell like," **_she said. Her voice sounded soothing, like rushing water. That almost made Saullu shiver though, since one of his biggest fears was water. Lucky, Ratha didn't seem to notice. As she made her way back towards the medical area, Saullu realized he was just _starting _at her, his eyes following every movement like a wolf carefully watching it's prey. He shook his head, then decided it was best to teleport away and look for the stupid spider-jockey.

**Ratha's POV**

When Ratha turned, she saw the enderman was gone. She felt a little sadness creep down her, and shook it of. OK, OK, she had to admit Saullu was attractive, including his voice, but nothing could really happened between them since they were two different kinds.

She heard a rustle from the front of the cave, and turned to she Darrem coming in. Inside her growled like an angry animal, and her eyes seemed to get darker. Darrem smiled politely at her.

"_**Hi Ratha, I want to come and see y-"**_

"_**See me? Please, you're just her to try to woo me. Get out, I'm not listening."**_

"_**Why in the world would I be her to woo you? You looked really bad yesterday when you came back. I just wanted to see if you were OK..."**_

"_**Well I am, ssssssso get the NETHER out!" **_She felt the chemicals in her pouch begin to mix, and a slight hiss escaped her lip. Darrem got a shocked look, then spat at her.

"_**Very well, Ratha, I sssshall leave. And don't think I didn't noticccccce how you acted towardsssss that enderman."**_

"_**And? What of it? Mussssst you always run my life?**_

"_**No, but I musssst protect you from ussssers..." **_With that, he slithered out, leaving a very irritated but slightly shock Ratha behind. The chemical pouch calmed, and she sigh. _This is going to be on heck of a night._

**Unknown POV**

Eyes open, he jolted up. Something was wrong, and all the way down here in his world, he could feel it. A snarl escaped his lips, and he teleported to the surface. He landed in the jungle, is eyes scanning the place. A enderman wasn't to far off, he was near what seemed to be an injured spider-jockey. But something else was lurking, something he couldn't register. It was almost zombie-like, but the life-force was stronger, more alive. _Poof_ Off again, standing in a tree high above the thing. It looked like a zombie, but it's skin...

He let out a surprise gasp, then a growl arose in his throat. Second's later, he had taken the form of an ocelot, and creeped down the brush and trees. He got close enough to see what it was. The thing looked just like him, but it's eye, they were real. His body began to shake in rage, and he teleported again so he was on the things house. With a quick movement, he caught the roof on fire and jumped to a different tree, turning back to his normal display . The thing yelled in horror, and was putting out the flames in seconds.

"**Nocth...**" he growled, then let out a scream. This was his world! His! His brother was dead long ago! He had fought for it, almost die for it, and now, his brother had returned in a new form.

He would not live again, and Herobrine would make sure of it...


	4. Dream 1

**Summary:**

A story of love, loss, war, and lore. After Steve suddenly spawn in their peaceful world, why is everything changing? Skeletons are growing restless in the dessert, Zombies are coming from the deep darkness, Spiders are attacking anything that moves, and the Creepers are coming out from the trees... Even worse, the Enderman are starting to loose control of the Enderdragon, and Herobrine has returned...** Will this all be resolved, or will they loose this world?**

**Rated: T**

* * *

Normal;

_Thoughts;_

**Steve, Notch, or Herobrine;**

Normal mobs(pigs, sheep, etc.) ;

**_Mob Tongue(Creeper, Enderman, etc.)_**

* * *

**Chapter 4; Saullu's POV**

Saullu teleported into the middle of the jungle, standing back up to full height to look around. It was late day, so he had to just avoid the tiny slivers of light still left. He was near the large river that Lermore had told him Ratha had found the...thing near. He shiver from the sound and how close he was to the water, and look around. Spotting some claw marks on a tree, he neared it, and saw it was spider marks.

Looking at the ground, he saw strange prints like a zombies and then spider prints in hot pursuit. Red liquid like a blood stained the ground in small places, and then, the spider tracks stopped abruptly. Saullu looked around, and called out.

"_**Gru-Siam? Are you around?**" _Silence. He called out again. This time, a quiet screech noise, and he turned to see a spider perched high in a tree, a long oozing wound across three of it's eyes. It looked at Saullu, and he looked back, then it made a gesture with it's head. Saullu teleported near it.

Sitting against the trunk of this tree was a skeleton with a iron chest-plate on it. The side of his skull was cracked, and he breathed deeply. He looked at the enderman, and coughed dryly.

"_**Gru-Siam**?" _

**"_What does an enderman want with an old broken jockey?"_**

**"_Ratha sent me." _**The spider looked at him in surprise, and the jockey perked up,

**"_Is she alright?"_**

**"_She got pretty burned and a little scraped, but she's fine. Said you saved her life."_**

**"_Oh nether no, I just wanted to get whatever the heck that thing was out of my forest. Looks like he got the best of me."_**

**"_I can take you back the the Tribe. Lermore can fix you up," _**he offered, and Gru-siam looked at him, then nodded.

**"_Alright. Can you teleport two?"_**

**"_I could teleport a whole army. Take my hand."_**

Saullu grabbed onto the Jockey and gently set him back on his spider, then grabbed hold on one of each of their legs. Closing his eyes, his mind rushed to were they could teleport. It raced through the forest and the way to the border, through town square and made it's way to the medical cave. It stopped to make sire there was enough room, and turned to see Ratha. She was laying there on one of the bed, her face twisted in pain, squirming in her sleep. Her voice let out a small whimper, and his mind reeled back to outside of the cave, not wanting to teleport inside there and disturb her. He found it strange his mind would react that way, but before he could do anything, he was ripped through heat, ice and matter. He opened his eyes as the world re-spawned around them. Gru-Siam panted and the spider collapsed under him, not use to that.

**"_Woza."_**

**"_Stay here, I'll get Lermore," _**said Saullu, and crept into the cave, not at all interested in finding his elder.

Ratha lay on the rock-bed, still whimpering and squirming, and she rolled to were she faced Saullu but she was till asleep. He face portrayed fear,and she murmured something.

**"_Please, run, don't stay. Run! Run! MOM!" _**the sleeping creeper bolted awake, scaring the pearls out of Saullu as he jumped straight up and his head the roof . He let out a loud curse, and Ratha turn quickly to see him. "_What the nether?"_

**"_I...was looking for Lermore... I found Gru-siam..."_**

**"_Were is he?"_**

**"_He's outside. You were asleep and-I didn't want to wake you. Sorry..."_**

**"_It's fine, it's fine. Lermore should be in his room."_**

**"**_**Thanks,**" _grumbled Saulla, and made his way to the room.

Lermore was there, snoring away, and Saulu pushed him gently.

**"**_**Uncle...Uncle...wake up...LERMORE!**" _he yelled, startling the bearded enderman awake.

**"_Saullu?"_**

**"**_**I found the Spider-Jockey, direly injured.**" _Lermore was on his feet ins econds, demanding him to get the patient. Saullu nodded and walked outside the room to see Gru-Siam and his spider in the cave, talking with Ratha. She looked relived and somewhat happy. He felt a strange feeling rise within him, and he swallowed it down.

**"_I've gotta go. I got Lermore up, and he'll be attending to your wounds soon, Gru-siam."_**

**"_Thank you, Saullu."_**

**"_Leaving so soon?" _**asked Ratha, looking at him. Her eyes sparkled red in wonder, and he wished he could stare into them forever, but he quickly looked away in fear of hurting her from a stare-down. He coughed a bit.

**"**_**Erm, yeah...I kinda gotta...go make up for my...job..."** _He said, rubbing the back of him neck. What a lame excuse. She probably saw straight through it.

**"_Oh...well...okay...see ya, I guess."_**

**"_Yeah, see ya."_**

As he went to leave, he saw the Jockey throw Ratha a _look, _and she glared at him. He had an idea what the look said, and he decided to ignore it for now as he teleported away deep into the underground.

Bart was going to kill him.

* * *

**_So, this was really short, I know. If you haven't noticed, there might be a Slamacow reference. :D_**

**_Until next time! _**

**_PS I'm writing another MC-FF call "Never Break a Promise"! I'd greatly appreciated if you guys check it out. It will be rated M though...due to...pairing...  
_**


End file.
